


Handcuffs   ( ) ::-:: ( )

by WolfaMoon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Clint Barton, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: ( ) ::-:: ( )Red Room handcuffed their pupils to their bed at night. What about Natasha Romanoff? ONESHOT





	

Handcuffs  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Red Room handcuffed their pupils to their bed at night. What about Natasha Romanoff? ONESHOT  
D: No Own. Hawkeye/Black Widow Movie Need. 

( ) ::-:: ( )

The first time Clint saw Natasha handcuffed to the bed, after he saved her from her old life. He was scared someone from SHIELD had come into her room and done this to her. She tries to tell him it was okay and it took her a while to calm her new friend down.   
Trying to explain it is the only way she can sleep. So the next night he comes to her room and takes the cuffs. Cuffs her one wrist then the other side to himself.  
“Clint?” she sounds scared.  
“I’m going to sleep here.”  
“You can’t do this”  
“Why?” That was a good question and she couldn’t answer. “Good night, Natasha.” Clint turns from her his hand resting on his side so she won’t have to pull him too much.  
“Good n.. Night Clint,” she stutters. Not sleeping completely she watches his face. Studying every line, every detail. Seeing slight scars that go into his hairline. Reaching out she touches some of his hairs. Having slept with many men to get close. To not let her guard down. Lifting her wrist slightly it lifts his. They are easy to lock pick but where would she go.   
“Go to sleep Nat.” Calm and clear he tells her. No sign of sleep.  
“You are still awake?”  
“I’ve had to pretend to be asleep a lot in my youth. I still know how to do it. Just go to sleep.”  
“How can you sleep handcuffed?”  
“Long story.” He never opened his eyes to look at her. Just grabbing her hand and squeezing.  
That night she let herself dream.  
Waking up she has her hand holding tight to Clint’s. This shocks her but she feels safe.

( )::-::( )

The next night he comes back and the night after night. Then she stopped one time before he put the handcuffs on.  
“Stop!”  
“What?” she takes the handcuffs.  
“Can we do it tonight without it,” Clint nods with a slight smile. This takes her back. “That is what you were waiting for.”  
“It has to be your decision to stop. I may have changed what you chained yourself too. You though had to be the one to stop.” She smiles.  
“Thank you,” thank you for giving me the choice. Clint looks at the cuffs in her hands.  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
“No, please.” Clint gets in bed. Natasha follows into the bed grabbing his wrist. He looks at her and smiles.  
“Good night, Nat.”  
“Good night, Clint.” Gripping tight she falls completely sleep.

( ) ::-:: ( ) 

THE END


End file.
